Violet Team: Spartans of Remnant
by Rookie117
Summary: In the UNSC's time of need they made the Spartan II's. 150 children were put into the Spartan II program. But that's what ONI said, but really there were 153. These extra 3 were heavy black ops soldiers. The team was codenamed 'Violet Team'. What would happen when they find a Forerunner machine and are sent to a unknown world? Well, lets find out!
1. Chapter 1: Violet Team

**AN:Hello, thank you for coming to read this. If there is anything wrong with this (E.G spelling mistake) please fell free to review this with the problem and i will get right on it... well then lets start.**

Chapter 1: Violet Team

In the UNSC's time of need they made the Spartan II's. 150 children were put into the Spartan II program. But that's what ONI said, but really there were 153. These extra 3 were heavy black ops soldiers. The team was codenamed 'Violet Team'. As the human- covenant war started Violet team was used for high risk missions, yet always coming back with all their members intact. The 3 Spartans of the team were never put on record, all off the grid missions, except one.

When the war ended the UNSC went through all files inside ONI. Finding the files, the UNSC transferred the Spartan team back into UNSC hands and to serve as some of the last Spartan II's, yet they were still used for heavy black ops situations. The Spartan team's main goal after the 2nd battle of requiem was to hunt down Dr Catherine Halsey, who sided with Covenant remnants and were now in hiding. At that time, due to Spartan II's aging slower, they were 18.

The Spartan team was a very effective squad, always wanting to fight side by side. The team was known to on missions when a Spartan was surrounded by themselves, that the other 2 Spartans would charge through teeth and nail to get to and help out their fellow Spartan. There was Anna-153, she was the squads sniper and heavy infiltrator, Geoff-152, the squads CQC expert and demolitions expert. And finally Harry-151, the squads leader and heavy weapons expert.

Harry sat inside a pelican as it went towards a uncharted planet, ONI had Intel that Dr Halsey was hiding on the planet and sent them to investigate, their prowler in orbit encase of bug-out. His green MJOLNIR MK VI armour's helmet covering his face. He sighed as he slipped a mag into one of his SMG's, the other on his hip. He looked across from him to see Anna putting a mag into her sniper. Next to her was Geoff, he was staring at the ground in contemplation "Do you really think Halsey would work with the covenant?" Geoff asked, his shotgun on his lap

"Don't know, but I really hope not." Anna said

"Ye, but she created the Spartan II's? Why would she start working with them now?"

"That's enough of that convocation." Harry interjected; he stood up and walked over to the Pelicans cockpit "Pilot? How much longer?"

"1 minute minimum." The Pilot said

"Ok." Harry turned back to the other 2 Spartans "Lets ready up." he walked towards the back of the Pelican, his two other teammates standing up and walking along with him. He magnetized his SMG to his hip, his Spartan Laser on his back, and stood at the hatch. His teammates lining up next to him. "Ok team; let's go find us a doctor." The hatch opened to show a large forest in front of them as the pelican began to slow down and descend. Minutes later it stopped inches off the ground and the Spartans walked off. Geoff banged the side of the pelican as he got off to signal for the pilot to go, and so he did.

They walked along through the forest. Their weapons raised. Geoff having his assault rifle that had been slung on his back now out and ready to fire at anything that could attack. Anna had her sniper at the ready as well. Harry had his two SMG's up and ready to help out at all times. As they walked along their footsteps sounds changed from moving on dirt to moving on metal. "What the hell?" Anna said stopping and looking on the ground. She sweeped some dirt away to show metal plating under it. "There's something under this."

Harry and Geoff stopped and looked at Anna "Most likely some random facility the covvies made. Not our problem." Geoff stated

"Hey you guys… I think Anna's right. But it isn't covenant." Harry said pointing right in front of where the group was going. The two other Spartans looked to where he was and saw it. A large metal structure stood in a massive clearing. It looked nothing like what humanity OR the covenant could build. "You guys think it's one of those 'Forerunner' places everyone keeps talking about?"

"Probably." Geoff said as he lowered his rifle

"And it's crawling with Covenant." The two Spartans turned to Anna, who stood next to Harry; she had her head down the scope "I count at least an entire battalion down there, maybe more. Yet I'm not seeing any armour or aircraft. Only infantry."

"That makes our job much easier." Geoff said as he rose is rifle again

"Yes, yes it does."

The grunt waddled along the metal path of a building created by the gods. He breathed the methane through his mask as he waddled. He noticed a lot of the other grunts fast asleep. "Huh, nothing's getting past me." he huffed, and then he felt something move up behind him.

"Is that so?" The grunt jumped and turned around to see a 7 feet demon standing in front of him. He was going to scream, but the grunt was too slow. A knife was plunged into its head and out again in seconds, silencing it. The giant turned around back to Harry and Anna, who was standing at the door to the building. "Why are they always so messy kills." Geoff said

"It's because you make them messy." Anna retorted as Geoff snuck over.

"Whatever, let's get this on already." Geoff sighed as he walked into the door with his shotgun at the ready, followed by Anna and lastly Harry.

They wondered the facility for a few minutes until they reached the main chamber. They stopped when they heard voices "Are you sure about this Halsey?" a gruff voice said 'Definite elite' Harry thought.

"Yes, I'm sure this could be what we're looking for." A woman's voice said.

"That's our target." Geoff stated over the Spartans wireless

"Well done Sherlock." Anna retorted. She stood watch for the two other Spartans who were on each side of the door "So what we going to do boss."

"Geoff? How many?" Harry questioned

Geoff looked through the doorway "I counted 15 elites with energy swords and Halsey, and I think Mdama's in there as well."

"Two birds with one stone then?" Harry said. "Rush or distraction?"

"I'll go rush, if we distract then all the covenant we by passed upstairs wake up and come looking for us." Anna added

"I agree, we need to go in hard and fast."

"Ok Anna, DMR time." Harry ordered

"Got it boss. Let's make this count." Anna said switching to her DMR.

"Ready?" Harry asked, both Spartans nodded "Then let the show begin."

Halsey stood looking at a Forerunner artefact; she had never seen anything like it before. It was a large circle that resembled a tiny halo ring in the middle of the room. Suddenly a sliver orb with a blue eye descend from the roof. "Hello, I am 999 _Safe Protocols_. How may I help you Reclaimer?" it stated

"What is the purpose of this facility?" Halsey asked, Mdama stood impenitently behind her.

"This facility is to be used as a safe house for forerunners when the halo arrays were activated." The Monitor explained, Halsey was about to speak again when an elite at the end of the room fell to the ground. They all turned to see a Spartan II with violet line across his right arm with an energy sword in his hand

"Hi there." He said "Now if you could all die then that will be super." Suddenly 4 others fell to the floor as another Spartan jumped out from the shadows. Another 5 fell to another with an assault rifle as he emerged on the other side other 2 Spartans. The first Spartan de-activated the energy sword and holstered it and instead pulled out 2 SMG's.

"Violet team, it's good to see you Harry. Anna. Geoff." Halsey said with a nod.

"Doctor Halsey, were here to take you back to UNSC space." Harry said walking forward, the final 5 elites activating their own energy swords. They charged harry, who charged back. As they got close to each other Harry jumped into the hair and spun. As he was in the middle of the air he began to cut down the elites. Flying over their heads as they were shot to pieces. As Harry landed in a roll and stood right back up the 5 elites fell to the floor dead.

Mdama Looked in fury at what he had just witnessed "Demons!" he shouted as he activated his personnel energy sword. But something happened, the facility began to shake.

"Warning, the facility's reactor is in meltdown. Please evacuate." The monitor stated explosions began to shake the entire world. Mdama took that chance to grab Halsey and cloaked. Making bot disappear.

"We need to leave NOW!" Anna shouted as explosions went off around the room.

"Prowler, this is Violet. The planets breaking apart. Halsey's gone. We need exit!" Harry shouted over com's.

"You're too late." All 3 turned to the only entrance to the room to see Mdama standing there "You Prowler has already been destroyed by my fleet. And you will die on this world." He turned and walked through the door as debris covered the doorway

"DAMN, we're stuck!" Geoff yelled, suddenly the ring in the middle of the room began to spin and in the middle a miniature slip space portal appeared

"Reclaimers, you may be able to escape through here." the monitor stated, the 3 Spartans stood in front of the circle as the world around them exploded.

"It's our only option." Harry stated

"Nothing ventured. Nothing gained." Anna sighed

Geoff grabbed the monitor and put it under his right arm "If we're going through this then you're coming with us light bulb."

"Alright. Let's do this." Harry said as he and the other Spartans began to run towards the portal "FOR EARTH AND HER COLONIES!" and their worlds became black as they ran through.


	2. Chapter 2: Where in the UNSC are we?

**AN: Ok, i wanted to get chapter two out quickly and i already had it ready for when i uploaded the story so ye..enjoy chapter two**

Chapter 2: A RWBY World, A White Fang

Harry awoke to the sound of cars and footsteps. Suddenly his vision darkened as someone stood over him "Wake up buttercup. We need to move." Geoff said giving Harry a small kick in the arm. Harry groaned and sat up. He looked around to see he and his team had landed in an alleyway somewhere. "I think we may be on an Insurgent planet."

"Where's Anna?" Harry asked as he picked up one of his SMG's from the floor

"Behind ya." He turned around to see Anna with 999 _Safe Protocols_ next to her "I was keeping an eye on light bulb here."

"That is not my name! My name is 999 _Safe Protocol."_ The monitor stated

"Calm it; we need to find out where we are." Harry ordered. He looked up to see it was becoming dark. "It's almost dark; we'll head out then to look about."

Hours later the 3 Spartans walked along the streets with the monitor beside them. They looked at around in confusion as many of the buildings were way behind the UNSC. "This is very low tech…" Anna stated

"You can say that again." Harry as they turned a corner and reached what looked like a harbour. They saw 5 weird airships flying about around it "Looks like that's their version of a pelican."

"Yep." Geoff said as he started to jog closer "Let's go watch what's happening."

"Fine."

The Spartans stood atop a cargo crate as they watched a stand-off unfold. "So the guys in the masks are the bad guys?" Geoff asked, confused

"I think so." Anna said as she looked through her snipers scope. A girl had a sword to the throat of a man with a walking cane. Suddenly they exploded and the girl was sent backwards. The man walked over and pointed the end of his cane at her. "They're going to execute her!"

"Not on my watch." Harry said as he jumped down. He ran forward and stood behind all the masked people around the girl "HEY!"

The one with the cane went to turn around "Oh who is it now… oh…" the man said looking at the Spartan

"Leave the girl alone and you won't have to deal with me…" Harry threatened as he readied his SMG's.

"Ye… no. Get him." the man ordered as the masked people pulled out swords and charged the Spartan.

"Stupid…" he muttered as the first masked person swung his sword. And Spartan time started. Time slowed considerably in this moment. Harry swung around the man's arm and sent a flurry of bullets into him. Then jumped.

As time resumed the man was sent flying back into two others. Harry landed and instantly ran forward towards the girl who was on the floor. His SMG peppering anyone in front. He slid to a halt in front of the girl and moved himself into a protective stance of the girl. Another man went running towards them. A large crack went off and the man fell to the floor clutching his leg. Harry looked to see Anna had her sniper firing and incapacitating the men. He then noticed Geoff running forward with his shotgun at the ready. Harry looked at the back of the fight to see the man boarding one of the airships. He sprinted forward towards the ship but wasn't fast enough as it flown away. Harry skid to a halt and turned around to see the masked men had their hands up, Anna and 999 were now down from the crate and walking over. "Who were those guys?" Anna asked

"No clue, but at least we saved a girl and got to kick ass." Geoff said, suddenly sirens began to come into hearing range. "Cops, Time to leave."

"Got it. Violet team let's move out." Harry said as the group ran away, or in _Safe's_ position, floating.

Blake couldn't understand what she had just witnessed. 3 armoured 7-Foot tall giants had just demolished a large group of white fang members. And there was the giant light bulb with them. At first Blake thought they were robots but she threw that idea away when the armoured giants talked in human voices. Her next guess was a huntsmen or huntress in armour. The giants did call themselves 'Violet Team' but she never heard of a group of huntsmen and huntresses called that. But she was still confused on the armour; it looked high tech. more high tech than anything she had ever seen. And this scared her a bit. What she really was worrying about was why that first giant stood up for her, maybe out of honour, maybe he didn't want to see her get hurt. But she would never know. Or would she?

The Spartans stood in a dark street in the middle of the city, as they ran away from the harbour they noticed a lot of police cars drive by at speed. "Crisis avoided. For now." Anna panted

"Ok, next step is to find out where we are and contact the UNSC."

"Hah." Geoff laughed "This might be across the galaxy from UNSC space. They may never find us."

"Point, ok change of plan. We find a way to find suitable living areas and get jobs doing something." Harry said

"I can help with that." All the Spartans turned and pointed their guns at the voice. A man stood in a green jacket with a black vest on underneath. The man had white hair and glasses along with a cane in his right hand. "I saw you fighting the white fang."

"White fang?" Anna questioned, Safe was hiding behind her

"A terrorist group dedicated to getting the Faunus equal rights by violet means." The man explained "Allow me to introduce myself, my names Professor Ozpin."

The Spartans were hesitant for a few seconds until Harry nodded to them "I'm Sierra-151." Harry said gesturing to Geoff then to Anna "And these are Sierra-152 and Sierra-153."

"Numbers for names? Alright then, it's clear you don't trust me." Ozpin said "But I still want to help you, I saw how you fought to defend one of my students."

"Students?" Geoff asked

"Yes, she's one of my students at my school. I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy, one of the schools that train people who have the skill into huntsmen and huntresses to fight the creatures of grim." Ozpin explained

"What's a grim?" Harry questioned.

"A grim is a creature of darkness, a monster with no soul. They live throughout the wilderness of Remnant."

"Remnant? Is that the planet?"

"Yes."

"Never heard of that on any UNSC files or news." Geoff muttered

"So what do you want?"

"I would like to know your ages." Ozpin asked, the Spartans looked at each other and turned back to Ozpin

"Classified." They said in unison.

"Alright then, I want you to come to my school, for the fact I know you can't be from this world because you knew nothing of a grim. I'm offering you a chance to come and become students at my school. You have the skill and it gives you a place to stay."

The Spartans were very wary, but they needed the place to stay "Fine." Harry stated "But if anyone try's to touch us or our stuff we will kill them."

"Ok then. Please follow me."


	3. Chapter 3: A test of Initiative

Chapter 3:A Test Of Initiative

The sun had just begun to rise as the airship or 'Bullhead' as Professor Ozpin said touched down on the Beacon landing pad. Harry was the first out, Geoff and Anna following behind. Ozpin strolled off the airship and onto the ground "Welcome to Beacon." he said gesturing to the school

"Seen bigger." Geoff stated, Anna and Harry both nodding in agreement.

"Well, because you have accepted my invite to attend the school you must take an initiation. It will test your combat skill." Ozpin said "Please follow me."

"This will be easy." Anna snickered. They walked to the back of the school where a cliff stood with forests below it.

"There is a ruin on the north side of the forest, there you will find a relic and bring it back. That is simple; I recommend grabbing one for each of you."

"Ok then, how are we getting there?" Harry asked as he then noticed they were standing on 3 circler metal platforms, and he could only guess what was about to happen. "Oh you son of a" all 3 Spartans were things by the catapult into the forest. Professor Goodwitch walked up behind Ozpin with 999.

"Sir, are you sure we should allow them into the school. They could endanger the students." Goodwitch warned

"I know, but from what I've seen is that they are protectors. Let's just hope nothing bad happens."

Harry flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thud, a small crater being made by his armours weight. "Damn that hurt." He muttered as he stood up, dusting the dirt of himself. He looked around the forest around him. "Time to head north." He then began to walk north.

A few minutes later his motion sensor began to pick up movement. He pulled up his SMG's and looked around himself. Suddenly 15 black wolf-like creatures burst through the bushes and ran towards him. They had glowing red eyes and a skull face. Harry gave a smile under his helmet as sprayed his SMG's into the creatures. Seconds later they all dropped dead. "Too easy." He muttered as a something rustled in a bush next to him. He turned around to see Anna and Geoff walking over. "Nice for you guys to show up."

"Sorry we're late." Geoff said, his attention turning to the wolf like monsters on the floor "Resistance?"

"Yep, 15 of them. Easy to kill." Harry stated slotting 2 more mags into his SMG's.

"Let's get moving then." Geoff stated, as he and the other Spartans made their way north.

They arrived at the northern part of the forest to find a massive clearing with a ruin in the middle of it. "Looks like this is it." Anna said as they walked inside. Pedestals stood around the ruin with chess pieces on them. "Chess pieces?"

"Relic most likely." Harry said pick up a white knight piece while Anna grasped the white rook. "I got horse."

"I got castle." Anna returned

"I got the other castle." Geoff said holding up another white rook. Suddenly a CRACK sound went out. Harry and Geoff looked to see Anna holding her sniper up at the forest, smoke coming off the barrel. Out of one of the bushes one of the large wolf monsters fell out dead. "Nice save."

"Thank me later; we got a lot more coming up." Anna said as the two boys looked at their trackers. 50 more targets were coming.

"Grab and run or Stay and fight?" Geoff asked Harry

"Stay and fight of course." Harry laughed "Anna set up on top of the ruin. Geoff… me and you are going hunting."

Team RWBY walked into the auditorium to find all the first years sitting around a large screen on stage. "What's going on?" Yang asked, as they sat down next to team JNPR.

"Three new students are having initiation." Jaune said, clearly excited. "And whatever piece they pick up means they go on that team."

Weiss huffed as she folded her arms "I hope one doesn't go on our team." She stated

"Come on Weiss, we could get a cool new friend." Ruby stated, Blake just sat reading her book. As the screen came on Blake didn't pay attention.

The screen came to life to show video footage of the ruins. And everyone gasped, they watched as 3 green armoured giants picked up relics. In the corner of the screen in large red writing was 'Live Footage'.

CRACK

Blake instantly recognized that sound, it was from one of the people who saved her at the dock, the sniper. She looked at the screen to see all 3 standing there with Relics in there hand. "Sweet! We get two of them!" Nora said in joy as she noticed the rook in two of their hands.

"Awesome! Look at their weapons! Look at their armour! Oh my god!" Ruby said in joy as she looked at the armoured giants. Then she noticed what was in one of their hands "And we get a new teammate!"

50 of the wolf monsters charged out of the woods at the edge of the clearing and ran towards the ruin. Harry and Geoff stood at the front while Anna stood on top of the ruin. "Let's do this Spartans!" Harry shouted as he and Geoff charged forward.

(Play song Centuries by Fall Out Boy)

They charged forward at a resounding pace. When the wolfs were 50 feet away Harry jumped into the air and let out a volley of bullets. Geoff continued to run forward into the wolfs. Blasting their faces off with his shotgun. Any that ran past the 2 Spartans where cut down to size by Anna's sniper. Harry landed with a thud and rammed a wolf, knocking it back; he spun around, still firing his SMG's. He smiled when all the ones around him were dead.

Geoff was having fun. He kicked one of the wolfs back and sprinted at it. Before it got up he jumped up and landed on its chest. The speed he was running propelled the body and him forward. As they did Geoff spun the body round and fired his shotgun, instantly killing the wolfs. As the wolf began to slow he jumped up and flipped and blasted the still speeding wolf in the face.

More wolfs ran out of the forest. Geoff and Harry went back to back in the middle as they were surrounded "Let's finish this fight." Geoff said with Harry nodding as they turned back to the wolfs and charged forward. They fired their respective weapons in ease.

(Song fades into background)

The students watched in astonishment at how easily the Beowulf's were cut down by the 3 giants. Ruby almost fainted as one rode a Beowulf's body as a skateboard. Most of the boys in the audience looked at themselves with sad expressions as how the two new students massacred the wolfs. Blake watched with eager eyes. 'Their weapons don't seem to use Dust.' She thought. She watched as the 2 giants who were up close and personal with the wolfs threw one of their weapons at each other. The other caught it and used it cleanly. Shotgun pellets going into Beowulf faces as they fell back from SMG fire. One of them had pulled out another weapon that was clearly a rifle; it peppered the Beowulf's with clear accuracy, each bullet hitting its mark. "That's a big Ursa!" a student yelled as an Ursa Major walked into the clearing with a roar. The Beowulf's quickly kept up their attack. 'How are they going to deal with that?' Blake thought

(Music turns back up)

"That's a big bear." Geoff said as he and Harry noticed the giant black bear looking monster in front of them. "Laser?"

"Na, waste of ammo." Harry said, Geoff could clearly feel that Harry was smirking under his helmet "Just a SMG to the face sound good?"

"Try it." Geoff stated "I'll handle the wolfs."

"I'll back you up." Anna said as she joined the fighting with her DMR. Harry threw the shotgun back to Geoff, who simultaneously threw Harry's SMG to him. They both caught their weapons. Harry turned and charged the black bear. The bear roared and got on its hind legs, just how harry wanted it too. He slid under the beast and shot his back legs. The bear fell to the floor in pain; Harry quickly jumped up from his slid and turned mid-air and peppered the monsters back. As he landed the beast fell dead. "Too easy." He watched as his fellow Spartans massacred the remaining Wolf monsters. They rallied back at the relic. "Time to head back to the school?"

"Yep." Geoff said "I'm getting bored." The group laughed as they walked back towards the school.

(Music ends)

The 3 Spartans climbed the last bit of the Cliff to find Professor Ozpin, along with Goodwitch and 999 waiting for them. "I see you brought the relics."

"Yep." Harry said as they showed their respective relics. "And that test was too easy."

"Excellent. Please follow me." the Spartans followed Ozpin back towards the school "the relics you picked up represented a team. And you are to join that team because you picked up that relic." The 3 Spartans stopped and looked at each other "Of course you will all fight together when on missions or on team assignments but you will also need be helping your respective teams."

"Good, because if you tried to split us up…" Geoff growled, Anna put a hand on his shoulder

"Calm it." she said, shaking her head.

The 3 Spartans stood on a stage in the school Auditorium in a line, all the first years staring at them. Professor Ozpin stood in front of them. "Seirra-153" Ozpin stated, Anna stepping forward "You successfully collected the White Rook piece. From this day you shall be put with team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Anna bowed her head slightly under her helmet and stood back in the line "Seirra-152" Geoff stood forward "You also successfully collected the white Rook piece. From this day you shall be put with team JNPR as well, led by Jaune Arc." Geoff nodded and stood back in line "And lastly Seirra-151." Harry stood forward, his yellow visor shining light from the lights in the room "You successfully collected the white Knight Piece. From this day you shall be put with team RWBY, Led by Ruby Rose." Harry nodded and turned to walk off the stage, his fellow Spartans in tow. As they stepped off the stage 999 came over

"Wonderful job Reclaimers!" he said "You did a wonderful job."

"Cheers light bulb." Geoff said.

"Guys, before we go meet our new 'Teams'. I think we should find the library." Anna interjected

"Ok then." Harry ordered "To the library!"


	4. Chapter 4: Defenders of everyone

**AN: Here's chapter 4 for you, lets get a going...**

Chapter 4: Defenders of everyone

Team Violet walked through the school's library, picking out books of interest. The compiled a quite large stack of books and found an empty table and sat down. "Man, I need to take this helmet off." Harry said as he took his helmet off. His sliver eyes and sandy coloured hair finally showing. He gave a heavy breath and took one of the books "Aura for Dummies... really Geoff." Harry said

Geoff took his helmet off to show his face, Brown rugged hair with brown eyes. A scar going across his left cheek. "What, it must be easy if it's for dummies."

Anna just shook her head; she also took her helmet off. She had long flowing black straight hair with blue eyes. "Stop it guys, let's just get reading." Anna spoke

"Fine, but all these books are going to take hours to read." Geoff moaned

"Finished scanning books." All three Spartans turned to 999 _Safe Protocols_. "I have scanned all books for Reclaimers."

Geoff was about to say something when he noticed 8 people walking over to them. "Guy's, we got company. 8 people, 7 18 years of age and one around 15."As Geoff finished one of the students, a Blonde girl with purple eyes spoke

"Hi." She said with a cheery demeanour.

"Hello." Anna stated

"Morning." Geoff said, Harry just nodded his hello.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." the blonde girl said, she then turned to 3 of the girls behind her. "This is Weiss and Blake, and my little sister Ruby. We're team RWBY."

Anna studied all three of the new girls and realized something. Pointing at Blake "You're the one we saved at the docks."

Blake blushed when she said that, Yang turned to her partner in confusion "Ye, you saved me from Roman Torchwich."

"So that was the ginger guy with the cane?" Geoff asked, and then he looked over to the other 4 people standing there. 2 boys and 2 girls "And you 4 are?"

"Oh." A blonde boy said, a bit shocked "I'm Jaune, this Is Pyrrha, Ren and Nora." He gestured to the 3 people behind him.

"Nice to meet you all." Harry finally spoke.

"So what are your names? I know Ozpin called you guys 'Sierra and then a number' or something but what are your real names?" the white haired girl called Weiss frustrated

"Our full names are classified. But I'm Anna, that's Geoff." Anna spoke then nodding to Geoff. "And across from us is Harry." Geoff nodded and Harry gave a salute without looking at them as he read a book. "And that's all the information you're getting out of us."

"And what's Light bulb here?" Yang asked pointing her thumb towards 999

"I told you 999 looked like a light bulb!" Geoff said in triumph "And that's classified.

"I am 999 _Safe Protocols_. My charge is to help the Reclaimers once they found my facility after ring activation."

"Ring activation?"

"Safe, shut it." Harry ordered. He stood up from the table and stared down at the students. "So you're my new team… Seems like I got a lot of work to-do." Harry retorted as he put his helmet on.

"Hey, we're one of the best teams in the first years." Yang stated

"The only one I've seen fight is Blake, and she had multiple flaws." He looked towards Blake "Their minor flaws but flaws none the less. She is also the one I like the most. She seems calm and collected. Traits that are good in someone in… her old line of work." He then walked away from them.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit tired. None of us have had sleep for 3 days." Anna stated. Geoff let out a yawn.

"Ye, hey? You guys know where the cafeteria is?" Geoff asked, Ruby just smiled

Team JNPR and RWBY sat with their new teammates, Harry finally being convinced by his fellow Spartans to come and eat. "Please stop." The Spartans looked up from their meals to see two students pulling on a girl ears, rabbit ears.

"Disgraceful." Pyrrha huffed "Picking on Faunus."

"Faunus have a 99.87% match with Reclaimer DNA." 999 whispered to the Spartans. Geoff slammed his glass of water down on the table and stood up and put his helmet on.

"Geoff, what are you doing?" Anna asked

"Protecting the innocent." He answered

"Not without us you're not." Harry said as he and Anna got up, putting their helmets on.

Cardin couldn't stand it. Sky and Lark were Bullying Velvet. Ever since Jaune saved him, even though he bullied him, Cardin had been rethinking his life. He stopped bullying and became a quite student. But he couldn't stand it anymore. "Leave Velvet alone." he ordered, Lark and Sky looked at their team leader.

"Or what?" Sky remarked

"I'm your team leader!" Cardin yelled

"You're a pathetic excuse for a team leader." Lark said as he and Sky turned around to bully velvet more. But when they did they found something blocking them. They looked up to see 3 large green metal giants standing, looking down at them.

"Leave her alone." the middle one said

"Or what." Lark said, he could see Sky was quite scared but he couldn't let down now.

"Or I break you." The armoured giant stated.

"That's it… take this!" Lark pulled back a punch. But he was too slow, the Spartan had grabbed Lark and had pinned him to the floor, a knife to his throat. Another one pointing a rifle of some sort at Sky while the other turned to help Velvet.

"Leave her alone or next time I will hurt you worse." The armoured giant said, his yellow visor scaring Lark.

"What is the meaning of this?" they all turned to see Professor Goodwitch walking over.

"They attacked her and we intervened." The Spartan that was pointing his rifle at Sky stated

"It's true miss." Cardin explained.

"Sky and Lark, you two have 2 weeks detention. The rest of you, don't make me give it to you as well." Goodwitch threatened. The Spartan that was atop Lark got off him and walked over to Velvet, he unclipped his Helmet to show Geoff's face.

"Are you alright." He asked the girl while tears ran down her eyes. "You're going to be fine. They won't hurt you anymore. What's your name?"

"Velvet." The girl said shyly.

"Velvet, that's a wonderful name. I like your ears. They really make you look like a nice and friendly person."

She sniffed "You're the first person to stick up for me. Why?"

"I only just found out about the Faunus. And I couldn't see you bullied and tormented like that." Geoff said

"Geoff come on." Anna said through the suits speakers "The teams leaving."

"Ok." He said looking back at Anna and then back to Velvet. "Ok, I got to go but we can talk later." He smiled

"Oh…. Ok…" Velvet answered. Geoff grasped his helmet under his arm and walked towards the cafeteria door, where team's RWBY and JNPR were waiting. After that sequence the Spartans were told they had the day off to get settled, so all 3 chose to sleep. 999 went with Anna and Geoff into JNPR's room while Harry just took a chair into the corner of RWBY's room and slept there.


	5. Chapter 5: Spartans of School

**AN: Here's Chapter 5, this is the 2nd attempt at this chapter as the first was quite terrible. This chapter is also over or about 2000 words long. so Have fun. Recommend reading the AN at the end of the chapter as well.**

Chapter 5: Spartans of school

Harry stood inside team RWBY's room, and he was shaking his head. He watched as Yang and Weiss have an argument for some unknown reason. Ruby was trying, and failing, to defuse the argument while Blake just read her book. They only had 3 hours until they had to be at class yet they weren't even getting ready. 'What have I got us into…' he thought as he held his hand to his head and shook it. He decided that was enough of that. "Well… I'm going jogging." He said as he walked to the door. He placed his hand on the door handle and walked out. He found the corridor outside empty as he shut the door behind him. as he turned to go down the hall the door in front of his opened to reveal Geoff and Anna, along with 999, stepping out and shutting the door quickly. They turned around and looked at their commander "What have we got ourselves into?"

"I really don't know boss… I really don't know… so, jog?" Geoff muttered, the other Spartans nodded and quickly took off down the corridor, all still in their armour. 999 quickly kept up.

An hour later they returned to their respective rooms after doing 50 laps of the school grounds. As harry opened the door he found the rest of his team were gone except Blake, who was still reading, in her school uniform. He walked in and took off his helmet "Hey Blake…" he asked, she looked up from her book and stared at him "Sorry about yesterday. Was just a bit tired."

"It's alright, and I wanted to ask you a question." Blake answered as she put her book mark back in her book and placing it on the bed and stand up. "What did you mean by 'my old line of work'?"

Harry sighed as he began to strip off his armour. "I could tell by your skill that you were a fighter. And by the way you held that guys throat with your sword, Roman was his name, I think, that you were trained at holding people like that, meaning you must have done it before, and not many of those lines of work do you need to do that." He explained "Then I noticed something else, when you were talking to the masked guys. You said 'Brothers and sisters' who made me think that you were a part of that such organization. When I got to the library I did some digging and found out who they were, the white fang, and were now classed as a terrorist group. So I realized you must have worked with them. Meaning YOU was a terrorist."

Blake paused as she thought about all the information she had just heard. She was quite scared now. A complete stranger she had just met had just found out one of her most covered up secrets just by watching and listening. But what confused her was why he hadn't told anyone yet. Better yet saved her. "Then why did you save me?"

"Because of my duty to humanity." He spoke in a cold and neutral tone "it is my duty to protect humanity at all cost."

"Then why help me? I'm a Faunus." Blake inquired

"Because I believe the Faunus are the same as Humanity. They are treated horribly by people; they think they have power over them. Yet they know of the power that I and my fellow Spartans have fought against." His face was one of humbleness and sadness.

Blake looked even more confused than before 'What's a Spartan? What have they been fighting against?' she thought at Harrys statement, yet one thing humbled her. That fact he saw the Faunus and Humans as equals. She was about to speak again when Harry cut her off

"I do not care for what you have done in your past Blake, but what I care about is that I can count on you to fight alongside me, not as a soldier and his leader, but as equals. As a brother and sister in arms against our enemy." He finished taking off his armour and placed it within a duffle bag given to him by Professor Ozpin. He smiled at Blake.

She smiled back as she saw Harry in a new light. At first she thought Harry to be just another huntsman in training, a man who cared nothing for the Faunus. But her perspective started to change when she watched the 3 Sierra's stand up to protect Velvet. And it was then bolstered 10 fold when she heard Harry's statements. He wouldn't see her as a lesser person, like many would. No, he saw her and the other Faunus as equals. But something came over Blake, curiosity, she wondered what he meant about what he and his fellow 'Spartan's' fought against. Her thoughts were cut however when Harry spoke again

"Ok, let's get going. We should head to class early." Harry spoke as he gestured towards the door.

The pair made it to their first class, and one that got the attention of the Spartan. History class. He walked in to find his other Spartans sitting next to each other. He nodded to them and sat down in the stand next to them, Anna on his left while Blake on his right. As the other members of team RWBY and JNPR walked in they sat in and around them. As the lesson began the teacher, Doctor Oobleck, the Spartans realized something about him. They watched as the Doctor dotted around across the front of the class at blinding speeds and talking at the same pace. But the Spartans listened carefully to learn more about the world they ended up in.

Many of the students slept through the lesson, such as Ruby and Yang. Blake thought the Spartans would be the same. But to her surprise she found the Spartans awake and scribbling down notes. She noticed how they kept up with Oobleck's lecture easily. And she also noticed when the Doctor talked about the causality's from the Human-Faunus war that the Spartans faces became angered and a fire seemed to burn in each of their eyes. Yet it also showed how they handled it. When the doctor told about how 25,000 human soldiers were slaughtered many of the class, who were still awake, eyes widened. But not the Spartans. No, theirs was one of understanding and remembrance, their expressions showing like they had seen that amount or bigger causality's before. But that was impossible in her eyes. A table stood between the lecture stand and the doctors table. On it was a hologram of one of the most famous battles in the war, the battle of Viner. Viner was a small mining village in Vacuo that supplied the Humans with dust. When the Faunus surrounded the village. The humans only had 15,000 troops against the Faunus's 100,000. And the humans fought bravely and to the bitter end. Out of the 100,000 that attacked only 63,000 survived. Oobleck stopped and stood next to the table "Who can come up and give us a demonstration on what they would do to protect the village?" he asked. Instantly Anna's hand went up. "Ah, wonderful. One of the new students. Please come down her and show us how you would defend the village."

Anna walked down to the table and stared at the battlefield before her. Her eyes quickly dotting across the table "I would move this group of 100 here and supply them with…" and that started a explanation that shocked even Doctor Oobleck. Anna spoke like she was the commander of the human garrison. At the end of her explanation she smiled "And that how the battle would be a win from the Human forces." She turned to face the entire class. All the students who were asleep were now awake and staring with wide eye at Anna. "I'm an expert tactician." She bowed and walked back to her seat.

"That my dear girl… was one of the most brilliant plans I've ever heard. No one ever thought to use the 156th to blockade the mine itself and use the dust they mined against their foes. Well done." Oobleck praised. Suddenly the bell went and the students filed out of the class quickly.

30 minutes later the Spartans sat in Professor Port's classroom. From what they had heard from Yang was that he only told stories about him as a young man. And she was right. For the last 15 minutes they had been listening to him drag on about how he killed a Beowulf with his bare hands. "Ok class, who wants to come up and fight a grim?" Port said abruptly. Geoff put his hand up. "Wonderful, go and put on your combat armour and…"

"Don't need to professor, I can kill it before it can ruin my school uniform." Geoff said with a chuckle.

"Fine." Port stated as he walked over to a large cage. Geoff walked down to the front of the class and turned back to his fellow Spartans

"Anna! Can I borrow your pistol!" he shouted up.

"Be careful. I just cleaned it down." She said as she threw her pistol like a knife at Geoff, who caught it with ease. "Ok, I'm good."

"Good luck." Port stated as he opened the cage. A large boar type monster charged out quickly at Geoff. Geoff stood where he was. The boar lowered its head into a ramming position.

Weiss looked in horror at what the Spartan was doing 'What is he thinking! He's going to get killed!' she thought as she watched the Boarbatusk charged forward. "MOVE YOU DOLT!" she shouted partly in anger on how the stupid the Spartan was and part worried, for the fact she didn't want to see someone die today.

"Weiss calm down, he's fine." She looked to her right; Blake sat next to her while Harry and Anna sat on Blake's other side "This is easy for him. Watch." Harry was the one who told her to calm down. She turned back to the fight as the Boarbatusk got closer to him.

"Boom…" Geoff whispered as he smirked as the boar jerked its head upwards, thinking it rammed it. But Geoff was quicker; he sidestepped and pointed the pistol at the boars head, execution style, and fired. The boar fell to the floor and slid to a halt. Geoff smiled as he looked up to Anna "Catch!" he threw the pistol back to her

"Thank you." She muttered as she caught it with one hand and placed it down on her desk and began to reload it. Geoff bowed and walked back up the steps towards his seat.

"Bravo, Bravo on that performance. You will make an excellent huntsman. I have no doubt." Port praised then returning back to his story.

Later on in the day at lunch the 3 Spartans sat on a bench with 999 with them, talking about what they had learnt that day. "They think 25,000 slaughtered are bad. Damn if they knew about the covenant…" Anna started

"Ye, and these creatures of grim, their easy to kill with our weapons. From what I was told after class, it took Weiss a few minutes to kill hers." Geoff added

Harry was about to start adding what he learnt when suddenly an explosion went out. They looked towards the cafeteria to see Yang being flung through the roof. "Let's go check this out." Harry finished as the Spartans and 999 stood up and ran over to the cafeteria. They arrived just as Professor Goodwitch walked in just before them. They watched as she returned the cafeteria to its normal. "Children. Don't play with your food." She stated. As Yang fell through the roof, smashing into the floor. The Spartans just looked confused and begin to step back slowly out of the cafeteria doors until they were clearly out of the way, and then running away.

Somewhere in Vale Roman Torchwick looked at a map of the city. A woman in an orange and red dress with amber eyes and long ash grey hair next to him. "Roman, tell me about what happened at the docks." The woman asked

"Easy, 3 giant… I don't know what's attacked and ruined the whole thing." Roman explained "And I've never seen anything like them, giant green armour with yellow visors. Most likely huntsman."

"No Roman, I believe that they aren't even huntsman or huntresses. No… I think their different, they may cause quite a few problems for us. But no matter. We'll still be able to go ahead with the plan. They just complicated it that's all. But I do know that other powers in play now. One that we didn't anticipate." She looked at her scroll; on the screen was a picture of a giant green armour-clad being with a yellow visor on its helmet. 'So what secrets do you hold…' she thought…

**AN:DUN,DUN,DUNNN. That ending though. Anyway, i need your help. in this chapter I'm pushing for a HarryXBlake on the story and I also have some ideas for Yang but I need Help Pairing Geoff up. So theirs going to be a poll up soon, and it will be up till around chapter 10 I think, I will also show the results each time I post a chapter between 6-10. So please help me pair up Geoff... he's lonely**


	6. Backstory Log-1

**AN: Hello, and welcome. This isn't really a chapter but it's here to show you some back story on our 3 Spartans. However these will be coming up every 5 chapters.**

Backstory Log#1

Dr Catherine Halsey sat in her office that over looked the Spartan II training ground, a mug of coffee in her hand. A knock came at the door. "Enter." She said, she turned to see a man with a black suit with a red tie walk in.

"Dr, ONI wants your approval on this." The man said as he placed a file on her desk, she picked it up and went through it.

"You can't be serious?" She said in part anger and part laughter

"We are. ONI wants to take them out of the regular training and train them as a separate team." The man said

"But WHY these three? Their test score's haven't arrived back yet." She responded

"Doctor, I ashore you that all the ONI higher-ups want this to happen." The man expressed

"Hum…" she mumbled as she looked once again at the file. "Fine, you can put those three on a team." She said as she chucked the file on the desk, 3 pieces of paper fell out showing the information logs of 3 of the Spartan II's.

Harry Colt

Anna Howitzer

Geoff Remington

The suited man nodded and walked out of the room. Halsey stood up and walked up to the left window that showed the entire Spartan II's that survived augmentation training. 'Why those three though.' she watched as the 3 Spartans in question talked to one another. She turned around and picked up the file on all three of them that ONI compiled. She laughed at one of the reports by one of the instructors "Good at working together and extremely fast. However unlike most of the trainees, who are quite, these three show a lot more socializing and talkative natures than the others." She read out loud. She flipped the page over showing ONI's plan for the 3 Spartans. On the page it showed something she had never seen before, it was a lighter version of the MJOLNIR MK VI armour. It was a prototype called the MJOLNIR MK VI 'Lighting' armour. the specs were impressive to say the least. A quarter of the weight of regular MJOLNIR armour sets, allowing the user increased speed and agility. It even allowed the wear to sit on a wooden bench, yet still putting strain on the wood itself. The drawback however was shown as well for the fact it had less armour plating than the regular Spartan armours. Halsey flipped the page once again to show ONI's plan. 'Violet team then… this should be interesting…' she thought as she grasped her mug and took a sip of her coffee.

**AN: And thats the first one folks. Ok, i'm going to answer a review here. Catch you guys in the next chapter**

**New Universe Returns- Yes this does take place from the ending of season one and go through season two**


	7. Chapter 6: Beacon's Plan

**AN: Ok, here's Chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. BTW, here's the results so far on the poll.**

**1. Velvet- 1**

**2. Weiss- 1**

**3. New OC- 0**

Chapter 6: Beacon's Plan

Harry sat inside the library with a book in front of him, Geoff and Anna on either side of him with 999 hovering behind him, looking over his shoulder. On the table next to their left was team JNPR. Ren was reading, Nora was fast asleep, Jaune was reading a comic and Pyrrha was just sitting there. In front of both tables team RWBY sat around another one and placed some sort of strategy game. Anna offered to play but they declined her because of her tactical knowledge. Harry flipped one of the pages of the book he was reading 'A Soldier of light'. The story intrigued Harry; the story was about a soldier who fought for his kingdom against a dark evil that clearly outmatched his kingdom. Yet they were holding out. The book reminded harry about the UNSC and Covenant. He was about to begin reading the next page when he noticed Ruby in Weiss's arms, both crying. "What happened now?" he asked

"Yang just wiped Weiss off the board." Anna replied as she slid a bullet into her mag.

"Ok, don't need to care." Harry responded as he returned to his book. Yet he was interrupted again

"Sup losers." Harry looked up to see a blonde boy with a undone buttoned shirt with a monkey tail standing on Blake's right.

"Hey Sun." Ruby quickly replied

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen." The boy called Sun answered

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss protested quickly at the 'Ice queen remark'.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun spoke, that when Harry saw the boy standing next to him. The boy had blue hair with a pair of goggles on top with a red jacket.

"Uh, aren't library's meant to be for reading?" the boy asked

"THANK YOU!" Ren shouted, awaking Nora from her sleep

"Pancakes." Nora squealed

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun looked at the boy standing next to him

"Ge,ge,ge, intellectual, Ok? Thank you." The boy protested "I'm Neptune."

"And I think it's our time to leave." Geoff said as he stood up and walked away, the other Spartans quickly following.

The Spartans strolled around the school's campus. Finally taking the time to explore it. as they walked past the school's airship docks they noticed a lot of large ships… warships… "Well that might not be good." Anna spoke.

"Geoff what you done now?" Harry questioned

Geoff put his hands up in surrender "Hey, hey, hey I haven't done anything yet." The other 2 Spartans laughed at the comment

"I'm joking… anyway I think we need to get going back to our dorms." Harry stated "999, you're staying in me and team RWBY's room tonight." He pointed at 999 _Safe Protocols_

"Of course Reclaimer." 999 stated

Harry opened the door to his room to find Weiss on top of a chair and pointing at a tired and somewhat depressed looking Blake. "Why are you on…? Never mind." Harry started as he walked past with 999 in tow. He took up a chair and sat down on it. 999 hovering next to him at head height. "Continue." Weiss quickly darted and put the chair back at its desk and darted back in front of Blake.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake started

"You're still thinking about Torchwich?" Ruby responded 'That's the ginger guy with the cane if I remember…'

"Torchwich, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake continued 'This isn't going to be good.'

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it." Yang spoke, trying to re assure her partner

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake shouted

After a few seconds of pause Weiss spoke up. "Ok, from blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom. I'm sure the three of you think your all ready to go out and apprehend these nodules." Weiss started 'Wait, who blew up a nightclub? I think Geoff would owe them a beer…'

"Aaahhh no…" Ruby said quietly

"But let me be once again the voice of reason. We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss continued

"Well ye but ah…" Ruby attempted to speak

"We're not ready!" Weiss stated loudly

"AND WE MAY NEVER BE READY! Our enemy's aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move. And none of us know what it is BUT its coming. Weather we're ready or not."

"Ok, all in favour of becoming the youngest huntresses sisters who single handily bring down a corrupt organization conspiring the kingdom of Vale." Ruby paused for dramatic effect "Say I."

"Yes!" Yang said punching the air, then pointing at Blake "I love it when you're feisty."

"Uh… I suppose it could be fun." Weiss answered

"None of you said I." Ruby said

"I." all of team RWBY looked over to Harry and 999, who they had completely forgot was there. They stared at them with confusion on their faces "If you're going to go on the offensive. Then you're going to need some back-up. So I suggest me, Anna and Geoff come with to help with blowing stuff up."

"Alright then." Blake said turning back to the group "Were in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said in a cheery dramatic voice

"Yes!" Yang agreed

Ruby gasped. "I left my board game in the library." Ruby squealed

"Were doomed…" Weiss face palmed, Ruby sped out of the room. Harry looked at 999

"Hey _Safe_, go tell the other Reclaimers that something's come up, and I want to see them tomorrow."

"Yes Reclaimer." 999 Said as he hovered out of the room

Cinder watched as Emerald and Mercury talked to the red caped girl. Then she noticed what came out of her room. a large ball like shape hovered out of her room and towards the opposite door. it had what appeared to be a glowing blue eye on it. it crashed into the door. a young man opened the door "999? What's up?" the boy said

"Reclaimer, the other Reclaimer wanted me to tell you that something's come up, and he wants to see you tomorrow." The ball spoke

"Got it light bulb. See you later." The boy nodded and shut the door, the ball then just turned and went back into the room it came from. After Cinder, Emerald and mercury got past the red headed girl and walked past her room Cinder noticed something unexpected. One of the green giants suits. A boy stood next to it talking the ball. The boy himself was cleaning the armour. 'Now that's interesting…'


End file.
